Yin Yang
by Ms. Mumpsimus
Summary: People live and die for a reason. Someone has to die in order for the world to gain an empty space to welcome a newborn soul. It is a give and take situation.


**Disclaimer: ** I do not own DGM.

**Warnings:** Unbeta'ed. I'll try to edit this tomorrow...

**Summary:** People live and die for a reason. Someone has to die in order for the world to gain an empty space to welcome a newborn soul. But people who die never really left the world – they are just giving a place for those people who are fated to be born on the same day they perished. It is a give and take situation. Someone has to go. Someone has to be reborn.

**Author's Note: **This is dedicated to one of my reader who shares the same birth date as me: August 05. So this is basically my treat to you guys and my giftfic to that person! (I just kind of forgotten his penname here... *smiles apologetically*)** Happy Birthday to me and to you! ^_^**

Enjoy!

..

..

..

_Left alone in the world_

_Coiled inside a blood trickling coat_

_Lonely..._

_I was eternally a nobody_

**(Gate 1 – The Main Entrance)**

"See those babes out there, dude? They are all heading _there_. Pssh." A black-haired male demon said while eyeing the group of mixed angels and demons accompanying hordes of female souls. Jealousy was eminent to his golden, slatted eyes.

"They're all heading to _where_?" A yellow eared one blinked, while staring by his partner whose color was now changing because of so much jealousy.

"Where are your brain, dude? Heaven, of course! Where all the floating clouds tasted like semen with sprinkles of salt."

"Ewww...Seriously... Who would want that?"

The demon with golden eye absurdly blinked at his partner, "You've tasted one before?"

The small demon rapidly blinked too. "Err... No. But I guess that would probably taste bad," he said as he scratched his bald head. "But seriously, why aren't they trying to go to Hell first? I mean, it's more fun there, if you'll ask me."

"Because they are tasteless." The golden eyed demon picked his nose while sticking out his tongue. He wouldn't be this bitter if Hell was getting at least half of decent souls that was daily delivered to that freakish place – heaven.

"What's so good about Heaven anyway?" The bald demon begrudgingly whispered while thumping the long sword on his hand, his eyes was never leaving the beautiful women that were being escorted to the huge entrance of Gate 4. "Didn't they hear the saying, 'in heaven, all the interesting people are missing'?"

The small demon, whose ears were flat as the floor, scoffed, "Humans are all like that. They tend to think that they would be happy if they went to Heaven or something. They call it 'religion', dude."

"Those droll beliefs that humans have?"

"Yeah!" The golden eyed demon hooted as he bumped his head to his own sword making a small clunking sounds on the background.

The opening of the main gate startled the two of them, but who they saw startled them the most. A tall, handsome man entered and the two of them shivered in fright. It was no other than Enma's son, the prince of the underworld and afterlife.

"G-good day, Sir!" They both bowed afraid to look at the prince's eyes. They were both shivering at the towering presence of the man. Suddenly the prince spoke;

"You were asking what's so good in Heaven, right?"

The first demon almost melted in foreboding. "Y-yes, sir..."

They heard a snort.

"Because creatures who think like you don't exist there," he said as he continued walking to the golden pathways of the main gate.

The two demons looked at each other as their eyes followed the majestic movements of the prince.

The short demon spoke first, "Maybe he tasted those clouds that tasted like semen sprinkled with salt?"

The other demon looked at his partner with outmost seriousness, "I could see that it really taste awful."

"I told you. You don't have to taste it. Just imagine it; semen sprinkled with salt?"

Two of them creased their brows as if mimicking the face of the prince when he spoke to them and simultaneously whispered; "Eiiwwww."

"Hell was hella lot better."

"You bet."

..

..

..

**(Enma's Office)**

Kanda's eyebrows were permanently rutted that day. All the other employees on the building were unsurprisingly avoiding the hallway where the Big Boss' office was located and hushed whispers could now be heard echoing inside the company's cafeteria discussing the dreadful mood of the head of the Soul Society*.

An irritated Kanda-sama was never been good to them.

Someone might be kicked out this day and worst, be terminated.

And being a jobless runt was like being a shit in the piles of shits in the Soul Society. It was like stripping the creature a right to live decently.

Angels and demon were all working hand in hand in sorting the souls that should be delivered at their respected places at the end of the day.

Heaven and hell. Those were all the options of the perished souls.

Kanda was the head of the Soul Society, the prince of the underworld, and the son of the Great Enma. He was a quiet, young, dashing man who inherited his father's position as the head of SS (an abbreviated term for Soul Society) and it was already established that the attractive prince was more than work capable of handling their messy. These admirably traits congregated many adherents of which more than half of the population were females.

This particular news didn't bode well to the males in the Heaven nor did it bring joyous screams in the male population deep in hell.

All of them were quiet suspicious to the sudden appearance of the handsome son of the kind of Afterlife.

Kanda, on the other hands, seemed not concerned to the all the ruckus happening outside the job that was given to him. He was supposed to work and hell, that's was all he was going to do. Deliver malignant souls to the hell and deliver kinds ones who lived with an upright and righteous life to heaven. That was all there was to it.

But life couldn't be always smooth sailing, Kanda mused, and he was not happy with it. For him, irregularities were a dire and dreadful part of anyone's works, especially his. He was not glad of the things that were now making his work like a living hell – no pun intended – and worst, be the subject of hush whispers around the building of how the son of Enma couldn't handle his father's original work though no one had enough balls to tell that straight to his face.

But the whispering were getting more and more annoying that Kanda was now whishing 0f someone who might actually have enough balls to make him angry enough today by spitting some nonsense in front of him so he would have enough excuses to crushed someone's skull just to relieve some of his stress.

"Are you sure of your report, Nathaniel?" His voice making the huge room trembled with fear. The poor angel whose wings were now folding in terror behind his back cowered in trepidation upon seeing the infamous death glare of Enma's son.

"Y-yes, Kanda-s-sama. The g-guards at the first gate confirmed it. As of now, twenty thousand souls were now being escorted to the main hall where Lavi-sama would p-picked out the souls that would be l-later delivered to either heaven or h-hell."

"Who would be their courier?"

"J-Jikininki and Asura, sir."

"What about _that_ soul?" Kanda peered under his long mane; bangs were temporary hiding the predatory gazes of the prince. Nathaniel couldn't decide if that was good or not.

"L-Lavi-sama rejected that particular s-soul, s-sir..." The angel gulped when the tall man sitting at the high embellished chair stood, towering the now rapidly paling creature.

"And what was his reason?"

"The -soul still has a b-body, sir," he peeked to the silent man and gulped again. "Lavi-sama also s-stated that this s-soul is neither tainted nor p-pure, making him unwarranted to be either on Heaven nor hell. He also said that the s-soul... should be in l-limbo."

"Are you _fucking_ with me, Nathaniel?" Nathaniel visibly flinched in the loud retort of the prince. Kanda's voice was frighteningly piercing and it echoed inside the huge room. His long hair swished behind his back and Nathaniel could swear he saw those eyes glint in pure fury.

"N-no such thing, Kanda-sama... It w-was merely a report g-given to m-me by L-Lavi-sama and – hieeeeh!" Nathaniel eyes widened in terror when he saw the marble desk separating him and Enma's son broke in one hasty hit. Thousands of pieces of paper went flying in all directions.

"CALL THAT GOOD FOR NOTHING LAVI! NOW!"

"Y-es, s-sir!"

Kanda watched the almost flying angel exited his room as he grinded his teeth. A soul with a body? Neither untainted nor pure? Limbo? Fuck it all! Souls were not supposed to have a body because it was not meant to travel here in afterlife! It was automatically left behind on earth, buried or cremated or whatever fucking methods humans use today for their dead bodies. But a soul that had a body travelled here in afterlife? That was fucking mental!

Kanda's eyes narrowed again upon remembering the second part of the report.

_Neither tainted nor p-pure._ Now, that was funny. There were no humans who were both good and bad and even his father knew that. Enma told him that humans couldn't be an amalgamation of both qualities or at least a balance of the two. There was always something that dominated the other and that was how they decide on where they would belong for the rest of their existence in afterlife.

But a normal human couldn't be the balance of the two.

And limbo.

Kanda massaged his head. He would surely behead that idiot Lavi. A soul in limbo? That would be considered as a fucking blunder on their part! It means they couldn't properly judge the soul at hand. Not to mention that his father with be downright mad at him. No soul had been thrown out to the limbo before and Kanda wasn't planning on changing that.

"Fuck you, Lavi," he whispered as he rested his head to the chair, his eyes were never leaving Nathaniel's report lying on his feet together with the bits and pieces of the desk that he broke a while ago.

He bent to picked out the folder and without thinking, opened it. He found the names of the souls that were now on the main hall where the sorting was now taking place. His eyes glided through the uninterested names and halted when he saw a particular one crossed out with a thick red marker.

_An orphan. _

_Around eighteen years of age. _

_There were markings seen on the left part of his face and his left arm were severely burnt –_

Left arm was burnt? Markings on the left part of his face? Kanda's eyebrows creased more. Injuries that a human accumulated when he was still alive were not manifested in their soul especially if it was already separated from the original body. How the fuck did this happened?

_He died in an aberrant way, the soul, when interrogated couldn't give a proper response to the questions. The interrogators at the Gate 6 eventually declared further questionings to be futile. _

_The matters concerning his past and the real reason for his death was now under the Archive 2089 for further investigation_

Kanda looked at the outmost top of the page and read the moving letters of the name of the soul that was now giving him an immeasurable headache. The words glided through his tongue like it was some kind of liquid;

"Allen Johnson** Walker."

**..**

**..**

**..**

**(Main Hall)**

"Yuu-chan is mad?" A strange red haired man gleefully stared at his subordinate, Nathaniel, who unfortunately got scared to his wits upon entering Kanda Yuu's room, also known as Enma's Office.

"My wings almost got burned Lavi-sama! I don't want to go there again! Please! Just replace me!" The poor angel begged as he dragged his now lifeless wings. It seemed like his wings shouldered all of the angel's distress.

The red-haired just laughed. Instead of pitying the subordinate who was now bawling like an idiot at his feet, he ordered him to go Kanda's office again to retrieve the golden keys that Lavi had to use in opening the last gate to Heaven. Almost 20,000 souls were fated to enter the Heaven's gate today and it was already nearing to noon. Lavi8 sighed. The prince, aka Kanda Yuu, was being extra stubborn today because of one simple thing. It seemed like the prince was reluctant in throwing a certain soul into the abyss of Limbo. A place that was neither Hell nor Heaven. It was a cold place with nothing but abysmal sufferings – a thousand more dreadful than Hell. Lavi wasn't sure of it himself, but it seemed like the late Great Enma was not fond of Limbo too. The proof of that was the fact that no one had ever been thrown to that place under his jurisdiction.

But now, this.

Lavi threw a look of curiosity at the body sitting at the very corner of the main hall. He was refusing to move from that position since he was first delivered to Lavi's office. The soul was inching itself at the wall as if trying to make himself disappear. He had such a small body but according to Archive 2089's information about the soul, he was around eighteen years old when he died, so therefore, he should had been much developed than this. He a scrawny looking boy and the light that was normally seen with a departed soul's eyes were absent from his beautiful orbs. It was unnerving – the boy looked like a child that had seen things he should had never seen.

Lavi sighed again as he scratched his head. He really had to push Yuu-chan in deciding faster about this case.

There's a reason why they couldn't let a soul stay at Soul Society for so long – a day tops, actually. Why? Because a soul, after the SS decided where it would be placed, was nominated to be reborn after sometime. It mostly dependes on how good a soul was and how pure it was. The souls in Hell could took some time to be reincarnated though. They had to repent their sins first and if the jury see that they were truly repentant, then they'll be up for nomination. It was long journey but at least, they had a chance to be reborn again.

Unlike being a _kinkou***. _

A _kinkou_ soul was very rare. But because a kinkou was neither a good soul nor dire, they were shunned by the all the other souls simply because it didn't belong from any faction. And worst of all, a _kinkou_ would never be given a chance to be reborn as a human again.

..

..

..

_Beaten._

_I was beaten by the cold_

_Darkness fills my life_

_Wake me up later_

_When the sun is already shining under my bloody night_

* * *

><p><strong>Notes: <strong>

*I'm sorry for _borrowing_ this from Bleach. I just couldn't think of any good name that would fit the name of the place and the eccentricity of this story... Gomen.

**I made up that one. Don't kill meh!

***_Kinkou_– (roughly means balance) souls that resembles a yin yang. It represents the ancient Chinese understanding of how things work. The outer circle represents "everything", while the black and white shapes within the circle represent the interaction of two energies, called "yin" (black) and "yang" (white), which cause everything to happen. They are not completely black or white, just as things in life are not completely black or white, and they cannot exist without each other.

**Author's Notes (again): **Don't worry fellas, this wouldn't be that long and there is a reason why Allen was a kinkou. But I'll leave that for now.


End file.
